bird cage
by Grenny
Summary: es un songfic! drama drama drama


la autora;

hola! aqui estamos, este es mi primer songfic publicado, la cancion para que se enteren es de death cab for cutie, hem, y se me acaba de olvidar el nombre de la cancion!! O.o!! AAAH°!! ya recorde bird cage! asi com la cancion de gackt! jajaja

hem espero que les guste, y espero sugerencias, criticas etc!! les agradesco que lean mis fics!! aunque no los comenten muuuxo!! pero filo

hem .

la u me tiene absorvida al maximo, per buee... are lo que pueda para seguir publicando,

ah una cosilla, si quieren me piden algun fic en especial acepto ofertas!! uds solo pidan las parejas, la serie y yo encantada armo alguna cosilla jeje , eso si , no pidan algo que sea funny!!, porque si se danc uenta escribo mas dramas, finales felices eso si se los otorgo, pero pidan !! jeje

--

_Oh, my talking bird  
Though you know so few words  
They're on infinite repeat  
Like your brain can't keep up with your beak.  
_

Me miro,

Y me atormentaron sus ojos fijos en los míos,

Y pese a todo el daño hecho, me miraron sin rencor, sin odio, sin pudor.

Me mira igual que años atrás, y tal vez el único cambio que pude notar, fue la tristeza y soledad que reflejaba en ellos…

Y no se como luego de tanto dolor plasmado en cada uno de sus gestos, y en su cuerpo pequeño y cansado, aun puede seguir sonriendo,

Sonriéndome a mí, después de todo el uno causante de su dolor soy yo…

Desvió la vista hacia otro lado,

No puedo soportar seguir reviviendo en sus ojos el dolor.

Y me sonríe a mí, con esa dulzura y determinación que la caracterizan tanto.

Me siento frágil ante sus ojos, tanto que en cualquier momento podría dejar atrás esta sed de poder que me llevo a convertirme en este "monstruo" que soy y

Caer rendido a sus pies, ante la plegaria de su mirar tan desafiante..

_And you're kept in an open cage  
So you're free to leave or stay.  
Sometimes you get confused  
Like there's a hint I am trying to give you.  
_

Pero no puedo,

Aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, ya es demasiado tarde para si quiera pensarlo,

La marca en mi hombro me lo prohíbe, me obliga a alejarla de mi, por miedo a volver a herirla,

Por miedo a convertirme en su demonio y hacerle daño, porque ya ni si quiera mi cuerpo me pertenece,

Por que ni lo que haga podrá revertir el efecto que esa marca tiene en mí.

Estoy condenado,

Condenado a llevar el peso de convertirme en alguien poderoso, más poderoso que cualquiera, no para mí, sino para alguien más,

Es como si yo fuera una especie de semilla a la que alimentan con poder para luego ser desechado,

Mi yo verdadero desperecerá, ya no soy yo…

_The longer you think, the less you know what to do._

Oigo su voz, temblorosa,

Cada palabra que sale de sus labios es como una daga envenenada que atraviesa mi corazón con la fuerza de mil espadas.

Me fuerzo a volver a chocar con sus ojos cristalinos,

Esta llorando…

Quisiera poder mostrarle que me importa, que yo también sufro,

Pero mi cuerpo, ya no puede dar forma a mis sentimientos, mis ojos están vacíos, nada se refleja en ellos, mis labios no logran si quiera esbozar una sonrisa,

Mi cuerpo no reacciona ante nada…

Creo que esta vez, si la he perdido…

Aunque la verdad es mucho mas cruel que eso,

La verdad es que jamás fue mía, jamás correspondí a sus sentimientos,

Y ahora me pregunto:

¿ tan cruel fui, para no darme cuenta?

¿Había acaso tanto odio dentro de mi, tanta sed de vengar la muerte de mis padres, como para obviar por un segundo mis propios deseos?

Fui un entupido….

It's hard to see your way out  
When you live in a house in a house  
Cause you don't realize  
That the windows were open the whole time.

Enjuga sus lagrimas ocultándose bajo su frondosa cabellera, balbuceando palabras que no logro escuchar si quiera.

De pronto alza la vista hacia mi , con tal fuerza que logra provocar que algo en mi se rompa, como un cascaron…

Algo en mi se deshace, y como la arena, cuanto mas trate de mantenerla atrapada en mis manos, mas rápido se cuelan entre mis dedos…

Pero esa fue mi señal,

Aun existía algo humano dentro de este cuerpo,

Aun existía un poco de mi dentro de el,

Y mientras todavía existiera, había una pequeña esperanza de poder escapar de las fauces malignas de esta extraña enredadera de poder ..

Oh, my talking bird  
Though your feathers are tattered and furled  
I'll love you all your days  
Till the breath leaves your delicate face.

Me forcé a acercarme a ella,

Tan pequeña aun, después de tantos años,

Su cabello largo cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros,

Incluso viéndola así tan de cerca, note sus cambios, su rostro había adelgazado un poco, dándole facciones mas estilizadas y elegantes,

Alzó la vista hacia mí, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios carmesí,

Estaban armando tormentas en mi interior,

Quise alejarme, pero sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura lo evitaron,

Me sorprendí,

Escondía su rostro en mi pecho, sentía sus lagrimas rodar por mi cuerpo y se aferraba tan fuerte,

¿Tanta soledad había en su vida?

El ultimo pedazo del cascaron se quebró, y desato una gran tormenta de sentimientos en mi interior, creí que los había perdido para siempre,

Pero aun estaban ahí latiendo en lo más profundo de mi alma…

Una lágrima rodó sin sentido por mi mejilla,

Sonreí,

Entonces comprendí, que esa lágrima no fue mía, sino de corazón, mi corazón contuvo por tantos años todo el dolor, y hoy, hoy ese dolor y esa carga seria mía.

Rodee a sakura con mis brazos, apretándola fuerte, hundí mi rostro en su cuello, y su recuerdo volvió a mi,

Pero ¿seria suficiente?

It's all here for you as long as your choose to stay.  
Its all here for you as long as you don't fly away.

(Todo esta aquí si decides quedarte)

(Todo esta aquí si no decides alejarte)

--

la autora: 

y?? what do you think? hem...haber, la verdad no me costo nada hacer este sonfic, ni si quiera lo pnese, las palabras solo salieron numas, es como digo sho, un "atacaso de inspiracion"

aveces numas me viene !!

no me cuesta para nada escribir, mas que todo me cuesta hacer un buen final...

jajaja

ya pleaseeeee reviewssss!!

beshos !!


End file.
